What You Did To Me
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is set when Cas comes back and grabs Kelly. Dean and Cas talk about what he did to Dean when he didn't answer his communications. I had so many feels that had to go somewhere. This is a Destiel oneshot, and it is a bit smutty. Ends happy, and it does get a little too fluffy and sappy at one point. XD. Hope ya'll like!


_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Supernatural_ _ **do not belong to me. This is for the episode that was on a couple of weeks ago, when Cas comes back and grabs Kelly. I don't know which number it is. Dean gets angry at Cas for disappearing, and they talk it out, sort of. There's smutty goodness, and this is just a oneshot, I swear. It turned out really good though, I'm proud of it. I hope ya'll will like and leave a review!**_

What You Did To Me

By Julia

When Dean saw Cas enter the bunker after so much time away and not answering his phone, he felt rage building up inside him. Cas could have been dead or something and he'd never have known. Dean stepped forward, forgetting his brother was in the room. Dean folded his arms and stared at Cas with an incredulous expression. Dean folded his arms tightly and looked at him. "What the hell, Castiel? You didn't call me back or answer when I called you! What the hell were you trying to do? I was worried sick about you. You could have died, Cas, and we wouldn't have known! WE'RE FAMILY."

This last part was yelled, and Dean knew that Cas would hear the anguish in his voice. As angry as he was, he was also really hurt, and scared. Dean couldn't lose Cas. His green eyes met the blue ones, and Dean could feel his stomach filling with butterflies, that happened every time he saw Cas. Dean knew that within the last few months, after Dean had stopped Amara, things had changed with him and Cas. And he knew that Cas knew it too. There was something there, something they hadn't spoken aloud just yet.

He gave Cas an imploring look. "How could you do that to me? Do you know…. Don't you know how much I love you? I was….." Dean was forced to pause, his voice was wobbling and his chin was shaking. He was starting to cry. "I don't… I'd never make it if something happened to you and I didn't know. That I couldn't do anything to stop it." Dean's voice was breaking and barely above a whisper, but with the room so quiet he could be heard clearly. Dean was quiet a moment before he said, "Cas, I'm in love with you, and you left me hanging for weeks. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. Do you know how hard that's been on me?" Dean asked. He didn't give him a chance to answer.

After he'd dropped that bomb, he left the room and headed for his bedroom. Dean slammed the door closed and sat down at his desk, his head in his hands.

Sam and Cas stood there for a moment, and Cas' blue eyes met Sam's green ones. Actually, they were more like hazel. Cas wasn't sure what to do. He knew he had to go and talk to Dean. Try and explain what happened. Cas was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I'll go and talk to him." He knew that Sam was just as blown away as he was that Dean had admitted he was in love with Cas out loud. Even if Cas knew that it was true, from having already figured it out himself. Sam nodded, and Cas moved to go down the stairs and then down the hall.

He knocked on the door and then opened it. He knew that Dean was going to hate that. "Don't say it, I know I should have waited till you said come in." Cas said, unable to keep the small smile off his face. He quickly dropped it when he saw the look on Dean's face. "Dean…. I'm so sorry." He held out the mixed tape of Led Zeppelin that Dean had made for him. He wasn't surprised when Dean took it but snapped that it was a gift and he was supposed to keep it, handing it back. Not wishing to fight any longer than he had to, Cas took it from him.

"Dean. I'm sorry that I left you hanging like that." Cas wasn't used to speaking slang like that, but he supposed that Dean had been rubbing off on him some. Cas didn't know what he was going to say to get Dean to understand. Cas was quiet a moment more before he spoke again. "Dean, I promise you, I know that something has changed between us." He started to say. Cas could see the hurt look on Dean's face. His tone was soft as he kept speaking. "Dean, I know that you're in love with me. And you know that I'm in love with you. You can tell, something with our relationship has changed since I found out you didn't die fighting Amara." Cas was glad that they were at least talking about this out loud. Dean's eyes were bright and full of tears. Cas reached out and brushed one off Dean's chin, not taking his eyes off Dean's the whole time. "I wanted to talk to you more than anything. I wanted to be able to answer when you called. Every time you called it was a thrill for me. I just…" Cas broke off, trying to focus on the words he wanted to say and not Dean's green eyes. "I hated that I was doing that to you, because it was hard not knowing if you were okay. I know that you were worried and scared."

At this, he stepped closer to Dean, and reached out, taking Dean's hand, his fingers sliding home with Dean's, and Dean looked down at their joined hands. Cas lifted his gaze to Dean's, keeping his eyes tightly on them. "Dean, I couldn't come back to you or talk to you with having failed again. I said I was going to find Kelly and take care of all of this, but I just couldn't face you." Cas knew how pathetic that sounded. But he couldn't help it. That was what the reason was. Cas reached out and brushed some tears off Dean's face. He hated that he'd done this to him. Cas leaned out and pressed his lips to Dean's softly, not sure why he'd thought he should kiss him.

When Cas' lips pressed to Dean's, his heart started to pound through his chest. Dean wasn't sure what to do other than kiss him back. Cas' kiss grew deeper, and Dean let his tongue into his mouth, gasping against his lips as Cas tugged him closer, his arms sliding around Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his around Cas' waist, his hands tugging at the trenchcoat, trying to get it off. Dean knew that this was a stupid move, to fuck while they still should be talking about the real issues they had going on, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing Cas back. Dean's arms tugged up Cas' coat and untucked his dress shirt, his hands getting at the small of Cas' back. His fingers stroked it, shivering.

Dean pulled back long enough to take off his two shirts, tossing them on the floor. Cas took off his coat, his dress shirt, and started to unbuckle his pants. Dean's hands moved to Cas' slacks, unbuttoning them, unzipping them, and sliding them off, along with the tight white underwear Cas was wearing. Dean wasn't able to keep a soft chuckle from coming out when he saw them. He let them drop to the floor, and then Cas stepped out of them. Dean tugged him over to the bed, and Cas laid back. Dean took off his jeans, he'd been going commando. He then straddled Cas, and leaned down, kissing him deeply. Cas kissed back, and Dean shivered. Cas' arms slid around Dean's neck, and Dean ran his hand down Cas' chest, it was surprisingly a bit hairy, not that Dean minded. It was apparently a turn on for him.

He pressed his hips against Cas', and he was rewarded with Cas moaning and his cock hardening, and nudging against Dean's own rock hard cock. Dean shook with desire, and he lowered his mouth over Cas', kissing him deeply. Dean stroked Cas' cock, his other hand moving to press a thumb at Cas' entrance. Dean had been doing some research watching gay porn the past few months. Since he'd figured out that he and Cas were in love with each other. Dean reached for some lube, sliding it over his fingers and slipping two inside Cas, who groaned and moaned as the fingers slid inside him. Dean leaned back to look Cas in the eye.

"Is this your first time?" He asked Cas, his voice soft and gruff with desire at the same time.

When Dean asked him that, Cas was able to nod. "It's my first time." He knew that Dean thought he'd slept with Meg, but in the end he hadn't been able to go through with it. Cas hadn't been able to give up the hope that Dean would be the one to take it from him. Dean kissed him again with renewed fervor, and Cas knew that it pleased him that this was going to be his first time. Cas didn't know what to do if this ended up being just sex. When Dean broke the kiss to breathe, Cas looked into Dean's green eyes. "I was saving it for you. I never gave up hope that you might be my first." Cas had been thinking about it for a long time now.

When the words left his lips, he saw Dean's eyes fill with tears. Cas knew then that Dean was moved by Cas waiting. Cas knew what it meant. He knew that no matter what else happened for the rest of his life, no matter how long or short it was, he was going to know that Dean Winchester was the first person that he'd ever had sex with. Cas gasped as Dean's fingers moved further inside him, and Cas knew that this was going to happen. He arched against him, and whispered in Dean's ear that he was ready for his long hard cock. Dean rolled some lube on his cock and sunk it in Cas like a knife through butter. Cas gripped his shoulders as Dean slid home, filling Cas completely.

He gasped out loud as Dean's mouth moved over Cas' neck. Cas' hands ran down Dean's back, scratching nicely. Cas had always known he was gay and he kept his fingers well groomed. Dean brushed his lips lightly across Cas' forehead, his hips hitting a steady rhythm. Cas moaned and whispered in Dean's ear. "I have been alive for a very long time. You are the first person to ever get past my walls, getting to see the real me. No one knows me like you do. You are my first _everything_."

Dean wasn't able to keep the tears from filling his eyes. Keeping up the rhythm, Dean said, "You are my first everything too, Cas. I don't… I was in love before you, but it wasn't really the same. There's never been anyone that I was ever expecting to be together forever with. That didn't happen until you." Dean had known for a long time now that if anyone was meant for him, it was Cas. Dean had to admit, it freaked him out at first. But Dean knew now that he was bisexual, because Cas was the one he wanted to die with. Dean had never believed that he was going to have a love like John and Mary, but he knew now that it was Cas. It was always supposed to be Cas.

Driving his cock harder into Cas, Dean's hips set off at a faster clip. Dean couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He leaned down and kissed Cas, then whispered against his lips. "You helped me find myself, Cas. You helped me realize that I'm worthy of being loved. Because you, this amazing man from heaven, thinks I'm worthy enough to fall in love with. I can't even tell you how much that made me love you, when I realized that. You changed me, Cas. You changed me for the better. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am. You changed my whole life around and I kinda love it." Dean knew he shouldn't be saying this until they'd settled their communication issue, but he wasn't able to help himself. Dean found it all spilling out because he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

When Dean said that, that Cas changed him, Cas came, spurting all over his and Dean's abs. Cas couldn't believe this. As soon as Cas had come, Dean did, exploding inside Cas. Cas' fingers moved over Dean's back, scratching a bit harder than he had before, it was okay, he could heal it. Cas gasped out Dean's name, still clutching at him. Cas fell back against the bed, squeezing around Dean once more before Dean pulled out. Cas knew they were going to have to have a discussion. Cas didn't want to but he knew that their talk couldn't be over. They had to discuss what had happened. Cas looked at Dean, who had moved to collapse on the bed beside him. Cas reached out and touched Dean's chest, looking at him cautiously, asking him if he could cuddle up to him. When Dean nodded, Cas moved to lay his head on the other man's chest, his heart beating through his chest. And he didn't even really need to breathe.

Cas stroked Dean's abs, marvelling in the small amount of hair that led down Dean's impressive length. It was the only smattering of hair on his chest. Cas was rewarded with Dean shivering a bit at his touch. Cas didn't know where to start with what they needed to discuss. He looked down at Dean's impressive length, hardly daring to believe that had been inside him. Cas spoke finally, his voice quiet, but he knew that Dean could hear him. "Dean, I'm sorry that I did that to you. Believe me, it was just as hard for me. I didn't know where you were or if you were okay and it was killing me." Cas took a breath, Dean's hand was running along Cas' side as Cas spoke. Cas brushed his hand through Dean's treasure trail, again rewarded with Dean's whole body shivering.

"I just couldn't tell you that I failed again. I failed to find Kelly. I knew how hard you and Sam were working and I just couldn't tell you that I wasn't getting anywhere. It's not a good excuse, I know that. Because you love me whether I fail or not." Cas knew that was true, even if Dean might not admit it out loud. Cas wasn't able to keep from getting a little emotional himself. Cas wasn't able to keep the anguish from his voice as he spoke to Dean. "I know that it's not going to change anything… I just couldn't face you. I love you so much, Dean, and I didn't want to let you down again. It's all I've been doing lately, and I can't handle it anymore."

It came back to him, Dean scolding him for killing Death. Dean knew that he shouldn't have done that. He knew why Cas had done it. Cas had been saving all of their lives. Dean knew that Cas had just been acting out of his love for Dean and his family. Dean knew that they were all the family any of them had, because let's face it, Dean wasn't sure that he was counting Mary as family anymore. After she was working with the Brits after what they'd done to Sam, he just couldn't forgive her. Dean wished that he could. He had finally let down his walls, let his mother in, and she'd completely disappointed him. She had died to save Sam, and now she was working with them after what they'd done to Sam? It wasn't… she wasn't the same mother that Dean had known when he was a child.

Dean stroked Cas' side, unable to help himself. Dean knew exactly how Cas felt. He didn't want to let Cas down either, he didn't want to make Cas lose faith or trust in him. He knew what Cas was feeling because he didn't want to lose Cas either. He didn't want to cause Cas' face to take on the disappointed expression that Dean knew so well. He leaned back to look at Cas, so he could look into those blue eyes. Dean let his hand slide along Cas' pelvis, grinning when he saw Cas' eyes flicker shut. When they'd opened again, Dean said, "Cas, you can't be afraid of disappointing me. You can't be afraid that I'm going to think you're a failure. Because I don't. I love you. That is never going to change. There is nothing that you could ever do that would make me stop loving you."

That touched Cas more than he thought that it would. Cas leaned out, kissing him. Cas brushed his hands through Dean's hair, and he said, "I know that now, Dean. I promise that the same is true of me. There is nothing that you can do that will make me not love you." He brushed Dean's hair as his boyfriend started to fall asleep. He watched him until Dean had fallen asleep, and then he left. He didn't want to be there in the morning, he had to find Kelly. He left Dean a note, scrawling it on a piece of paper and laying it next to Dean's phone.

The next morning, Dean woke up. He didn't know what he was going to do when he noticed that the bed was empty. He knew that Cas was gone. Tears filled his eyes, and he wondered what he was going to do. He had to find Cas. He reached out for his phone. Cas had left him a note, that he'd gone to find Kelly. Dean couldn't just let him do that. He got up and ran to the shower, calling out Sam's name. They were going to put an end to this. Dean wasn't going back to not knowing where or how Cas was. He wasn't going back to that, it was the worst pain he'd ever been through in his entire life.

They'd put a tracking device on Cas' phone, so Dean set off in the direction they told him, and he was quiet in the car. Sam was sitting next to him, and Dean could feel his brother's eyes on him. "What, Sam, just ask it, whatever it is you want to ask." Dean knew that Sam wanted to know if Dean and Cas were together now. Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him just yet, he liked that it was just between him and Cas, but Dean knew that Sam was going to accept them together. Dean didn't even turn on the radio, just waited for Sam to ask him what he wanted to ask him.

Taking a deep breath, Sam asked, "Are you and Cas together now? Because you know I support that, Dean. I've known for a long time how you feel about him, and I know he loves you back. I know how hard it's been for you to be away from him. You think I haven't noticed that you've been drinking more than you usually do? Eating more pie than is normal? I know you've been hurting. Dean, you and Cas are meant to be together. I have never seen you so happy than when you're with him." Sam knew that they were so far behind in getting together because Dean had been struggling with realizing he was bisexual. Sam had to admit, it was a shock at first, seeing how Dean felt about Cas, but he also knew that he would love Dean no matter who he married or was in love with.

"You and Cas could really have a real shot if we weren't in this life. Once we take care of this Lucifer's spawn thing, you need to retire with Cas. You two may have your ups and downs, but I know for a fact that there is no one you've ever been with who loves you like Cas does. Look at how scared he was to let you down. Not us, you. He was so worried about disappointing you that he did the hardest thing he could have done, was stay away from you." Dean let out a sigh as Sam spoke that last bit. Sam knew how hard that must have been for Cas, he'd seen the look on the angel's face when he'd showed back up at the bunker. Sam knew that they really could have something special if they just let themselves.

Dean didn't know how to answer that. He took a moment, and then finally said, "We're together, Sam. We shouldn't be because we still haven't worked out the reason I was mad at him in the first place." Dean knew they should have discussed it before they'd slept together. He was sure that Sam could tell, even though he was pissed as hell and worried about Cas, that didn't mean that the glow from having sex wasn't there. Dean didn't know how he could have let himself get so carried away like that. Dean shivered as some of the cold air came in from the cracked window. "I love him, Sam. I don't know when exactly it happened, but I know that I love him. I have known for awhile, so I know it's been a long long time. Maybe even from the first time I saw him."

 _Eight years ago_

Dean was standing there, staring back at the man who said he was an angel. Dean couldn't believe it. And then Castiel, that was his name, had told him that he was the one who had pulled him out of hell. Dean looked at him, his green eyes taking the man in. For some reason, there were butterflies in his stomach as he looked at him. He couldn't believe that Cas had done that. "Why? Why did you do that? Why did you save me?" Dean finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper. There was something about this man that was making Dean feel something he'd never felt before. He couldn't even put it into words.

Staring back at him, Cas said, "You don't…. You don't believe that you deserve to be saved, do you?" Cas knew instantly there was something different about Dean Winchester. Castiel couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that there was something to be said for love at first sight. Cas had let himself get so hard, but he knew that this man was going to be the one to thaw him. Castiel continued to look at him, unsure of what he should say to get Dean to believe that he deserved to be saved. Cas kept his blue eyes on those green ones, and he could see into Dean's soul. "You are one of the most purest men that I know, Dean. You care about people. You have spent your whole life raising your brother. You care what happens to him. You died to save the entire world."

Dean looked back at him, still not sure how the angel knew all of that about him. Dean guessed maybe you just knew things if you were an angel. Dean couldn't explain why he felt desire deep down in his stomach. He didn't want to examine it too closely. Dean folded his arms. "How the fuck do you know any of that?" His voice was wobbling though and his eyes were full of tears. Dean knew that Cas believed the things he was saying, but he couldn't. "I'm not a good person, man. I don't know why you think so. I deserved what I got." Dean couldn't even think about his time in hell. Forty years he'd been tortured. Even if it hadn't been that long up here. Dean's voice shook as he spoke again. "I can't talk about it. Please don't make me."

Reaching up, Cas brushed his thumb across Dean's cheek, wiping away some of his tears. Cas stared into his eyes, and he felt something stir deep inside his soul. They couldn't take their eyes off each other, and before he knew it, their lips were together, not sure why or who had made the first move. Cas kissed him back as eagerly as Dean was giving him, but at the sound of approaching footsteps, they backed away. Cas knew by the way Dean avoided looking at him, he didn't want to talk about it. Acknowledge that it happened.

 _Present day_

Dean was bolted back to present day when Sam called his name again. Dean was pulling into the hotel Cas was at. Sam went in to find out which room, and Dean stared out the window. He'd never told Sam that he'd kissed Cas when they'd first met. He and Cas had never spoken about it again. Dean thought it was then, with that kiss, that he'd fallen in love with Cas. He'd either not wanted to face it or he'd been ignorant. Dean was of the mind that he was ignorant. Or maybe a little of both. Before Cas, Dean had been exclusively into girls. Dean watched as Sam came back to the car, told them which room. Dean peeled around the corner, finding the room easily. He parked Baby and turned her off, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Then he got out of the car, shut the door, and went to the hotel room, knocking on the door. When it opened, it revealed Cas, and he was holding onto the Colt. "That's mine." Dean snapped, looking into those blue eyes that were his kryptonite. Dean shared a look with Cas, and Cas asked Sam and Kelly to give them a moment. Cas stepped outside, and Dean took the Colt from him. Dean couldn't believe that they needed to have this fight again. "What the hell are you trying to do to me, Cas? Do you know what I felt when I woke up and you weren't there?" Dean asked, pain in his voice. "And by the way, we found you because there's tracking on your phone."

Cas knew he should have told Dean where he was going. "I'm sorry, Dean. I left you a note, didn't you get it? I know it's still not the same, but I didn't leave without telling you at least." Cas knew that that wasn't going to go over well however. He could tell by the look on Dean's face. Cas reached out and touched Dean's cheek, cupping his jaw. His boyfriend didn't try and stop him. Cas leaned out and kissed him, Dean not responding at first, but then after a few seconds he did. Cas was jolted back to the moment they'd first kissed, and Cas could still feel everything he did that day. He kissed Dean until he needed to breathe.

"Dean, baby, please, forgive me. You know I was just trying to clean up my mess. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm doing this for you." Cas said, when they broke. Cas kept his eyes on Dean's green ones. And then he did what they had never done before, he brought up their very first kiss. "Dean, ever since we first kissed, I've been waiting for us to do it again. I know deep down inside, you have too. And you know what kiss I mean." Cas said, when Dean started to protest. He put a finger on Dean's lips. "Shhh. Don't try and deny it. You know it's true. And I know you've never told anyone about it. I haven't either, but I've thought about it every day since it happened." Cas watched as Dean's eyes brushed with tears, and he knew that Dean had thought about it too.

Their eyes didn't waver, and Dean stared back into those deep blue irises. Something stirred deep within him. Dean didn't know what it was, exactly, but he could feel it. Dean brushed his hand across Cas' waist, tugging him closer against his best judgment. Dean couldn't help himself, Cas was like his crack. Dean settled his other arm around Cas' waist, and he leaned kissing him again, the Colt that was still in his hand hitting gently against Cas' ass. When the kiss broke, Dean couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He stood there for a moment, Cas in his arms, smelling like freesia and vanilla, and he knew that there was nothing more that he could ever want, than a life with Cas. Dean hadn't ever thought that he'd get to have that, and now it was all he wanted.

"What is it about you that melts me to jelly?" Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper and breaking with emotion. He leaned his forehead against Cas', and they kissed again, long and slow. Dean didn't feel the need to deepen it, it was enough to just have Cas in his arms, enough to have his lips fused to the other man's. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and he played with the hair at the nape of Dean's neck. Dean's entire body shivered. He loved when Cas' fingers were in his hair. Dean kissed him deeply then, sucking on his tongue lightly. Neither of them moved their hands to touch anything other than the back of Dean's neck or the bottom of Cas' back. Dean's eyes brushed with tears then as the kiss broke, and he knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted to retire, like Sam had suggested, and be with Cas. Forever. Dean knew that it was crazy, and they definitely couldn't retire until Lucifer's spawn was taken care of. Dean knew that. He still found himself saying it.

"Cas, I want this. I want us. I want this for the rest of my life. We have to end this, get Lucifer's baby, and then we have to get out." Dean knew that they had to tell Cas the plan Sam had come up with, the one where they take the grace from the baby and then he wouldn't be nephilim anymore. Dean knew that it was most likely going to take a lot of work and be dangerous, but they were trying to avoid Kelly dying.

Something stirred deep in Cas' belly. He looked into Dean's green eyes. "You really mean that?" He asked, a bit in awe. Cas couldn't believe that Dean was really asking him this. He knew how much hunting meant to Dean. He may have tried to get out before, but Cas hadn't been surprised when he'd gotten back into it. Now though, he knew, that if Dean tried to walk away, he'd be able to. Because it was the right thing to do. Cas knew that they were meant to be together. Cas lifted Dean's chin, and looked at him. "Dean, I've been thinking of giving up my grace. I know how useful it is to have my angel powers, but I can't….. I can't keep living knowing that you're going to grow old and die without me."

When those words came out of Cas' mouth, Dean knew that this was exactly what he was supposed to have, and Dean had never believed that there was such a thing as fate or destiny. "You can't… I can't let you do that, Cas. Please, don't ask me to stand by and let you do that, baby. It's who you are." Dean said, his voice quiet. He couldn't stand it if Cas did that and then grew to resent Dean. He couldn't let Cas change like that without speaking up. "It's not worth it, Cas. _I'm_ not worth it." Dean couldn't believe that Cas wanted to do this.

Cas looked into his eyes. 'Dean, me being who I am isn't as important as us being together and ending our lives together. I know that I can't live in a world without you, Dean. I can't watch you die. Please, don't make me. I love you more than I love being an angel." When Cas said those words, he saw Dean melt like butter. Cas could see it in his face. "It's true, Dean. I love you more than I love anything else in this world. My grace doesn't mean anything to me if I don't have you. " Cas looked into Dean's green eyes and they kissed, long and slow and deep. He knew they had to stop that or Cas would want to have him right then and there.

It touched Dean to his very core that Cas wanted to give up who he was so he could be with Dean. Dean looked into his eyes. After a long moment, Dean said, "As soon as we've got this Lucifer thing covered, we're out. I mean it. I want us to start our lives together as soon as we can. We know that we only have so much time together." Dean knew that it was the right thing. He could feel it deep in his gut, and Dean almost never went against his gut feeling. Dean had never been more sure of anything in his entire life. "You're going to be mine, Cas, for the rest of my life." Dean knew he should be angry that Cas had made him worry again, but he couldn't help it. Whenever he was around Cas he was completely in his power. Dean knew he was whipped. It was kind of sad. Dean reached on his finger, pulling off the silver moon ring he wore, it had been John's in high school. "Castiel, angel of the Lord, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

When Dean said those words, Cas could feel his stomach filling with so many butterflies. He knew now that this was serious. He knew then that this was really happening. Dean had never mentioned wanting to be married as long as Cas had known him, so he knew that this was it for Dean. Dean was putting all of his faith in Castiel and Cas couldn't let that be in vain. "I love you, Dean Winchester, and I would like nothing more than to be your husband." Cas told him, his voice wobbling with emotion, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat. Dean slid the ring on his finger, and right then and there Cas knew that this was going to be the best decision of his life. Cas looked into Dean's eyes, and they heard Sam's voice, and Cas knew they had to go. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay here with Dean.

But Cas knew he'd get all the time in the world to be with Dean, it was going to be amazing now and he knew it deep in his heart. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had in his entire life.

 _ **Author's note: So, I don't know where that came from, other than the crazy Destiel feelings I was getting. I had to address them. Ugh that season though. So Destiel heavy. Hope you liked!**_


End file.
